Queen of the Sea
by Panda-x-Penguin
Summary: Eyes as deep as the blue ocean greeted them. They were not cold, but taunting, challenging them to do something. That was slim, and she seemed to know, and enjoyed it. The sun caught on the sharp edge of her blade, aimed for his neck, displayed a powerful warning. "Looks like we've found Mr. Jack Sparrow, everyone."
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary: Eyes as deep as the blue ocean greeted them. They were not cold, but taunting, challenging them to do something. That was slim, and she seemed to know, and enjoyed it. The sun caught on the sharp edge of her blade, aimed for his neck, displayed a powerful warning. "Looks like we've found Mr. Jack Sparrow, everyone."_**

 _Pairing: William Turner x Kagome. [Slight] Jack Sparrow x Sango_

Disclaimer: We do not own IY of PotC. Each belong to their respected owners.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

 **" _Man I'm in deep, I'm drifting lost within myself, yeah. Cause I'm in league, I'm in a tryst with the daughter of the sea, and she will have her way with me. I'm overboard, and I can't swim. God only knows why I let you in. You and me, and the siren songs you sing. You've taken hold over me.  
The anchor in my chest begs me to stop, and rest my limbs and go to sleep. And as the waves crash down, my ears ring with the sound, the promise of the deep."- Young Guns: Daughter of the Sea_**

* * *

Ever since she was a young girl, she had been raised by the shores of the sea. She had grown up smelling the salt-filled water, hearing the splash of the waves, feeling the caress of gentle waves upon her feet as she walked along the shoreline. It was an early love encouraged by the influence of her elder brother.

On days she wasn't flirting with the waves, she was aboard his ship, riding alongside him. He taught her how to steer the boat when she was ten years of age, other tasks following close behind that. Sailing wasn't the only thing her brother had educated her in.

Before he had left, he had taught her ample in the combat of sword fighting, simple ways to disarm your opponent, excellent places to hide other weapons, as well as the sly and silver tongue she now had.

When he had left, he left her everything he owned, as they were the only family the other had. She was saddened for a while, not wishing to board the boat, but she eventually got over that. Two years after his leaving, Kagome found herself sailing daily. It wasn't long after she had begun to sail alone that she found herself slipping into the habits her brother had bore, and unintentionally taught to her alongside everything else.

The art of being a Pirate.

While she knew she didn't appear to be a pirate, she had managed to build a pretty well known name for herself over four years void of her brother. She was well known as the Queen of the Seas, both manipulative and cunning. She often managed to slip past anyone suspicious or looking for her, not fitting in with the look of most pirates. Of course, she wore a bandana upon her head, a nice sapphire colored one, quite a few earrings in both ears, a bunch charms and trinkets as well, but she was still able to trick people.

Her crew was some of the best she could have ever hunted or searched for. A group of five members, two other girls and three men. She was one of the youngest among them, only being eighteen years of age.

Sango was four years older than her with long, dark brown hair that was left to flow free and deep brown eyes. She was the tallest female aboard the crew, and was also the strongest member, even more so than the men.

Ayame was the other female. She was five years older than herself, and had bright red hair pulled into a pair of pigtails and eyes the color of emeralds. She wasn't all too strong, but she was wise and well worth keeping around.

Koga was a man always on her side. He, along with Sango, had been one of the first to accept to be on her crew. He had bright blue eyes and long black hair always kept in a high resting ponytail. He was quick in sticky situations.

Miroku was a wise choice to choose, she had always believed. He had dark violet eyes and black hair pulled back in a low rat tail. He once was known as a good man, until discovering he had quite the knack for stealing.

Finally there was Shippo. He was the youngest among them, being seventeen. Long auburn hair pulled up in a high ponytail and aqua blue eyes. Although young, he was sneaky and rather light on his feet, not to mention his adept stealing capability.

With her crew, their name was well heard of, but often a face was never there to match to it. Kagome liked it this way, it made things interesting.

She looked up from her compass, spotting a ship far off in the distance. Curiosity sparked in her and she changed directions towards the ship. It didn't seem to be moving, but that could have been because it was night. Most likely the people aboard were resting.

Kagome smirked and closed her compass. All the more reason to head towards it.

"Prepare yourselves, crew." She called out over her shoulder. "We board the ship in the distance. Arm yourselves with whatever you can." She heard their ready response and crossed her arms before turning herself.

Kagome ran a finger along the golden hilt of her sword fastened at her hip as she made her way to where her crew had went.

She hoped this would prove to be interesting.

* * *

Panda: So, this happened. Few things: First, Elizabeth will not be in this story, aside for some probable mentions. I cannot stand her character. She is literally the only character I hate in PotC. Second: Feudal aventure never happened, so fit this in with the PotC line, alright?

Penguin: We hope you enjoyed and I hope all errors have been removed. Next chapter will have them all meeting. Feedback is greatly appreciated, thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Summary: Eyes as deep as the blue ocean greeted them. They were not cold, but taunting, challenging them to do something. That was slim, and she seemed to know, and enjoyed it. The sun caught on the sharp edge of her blade, aimed for his neck, displayed a powerful warning. "Looks like we've found Mr. Jack Sparrow, everyone."_**

 _Pairing: William Turner x Kagome. [Slight] Jack Sparrow x Sango_

Disclaimer: We do not own IY of PotC. Each belong to their respected owners.

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

 **" _Man I'm in deep, I'm drifting lost within myself, yeah. Cause I'm in league, I'm in a tryst with the daughter of the sea, and she will have her way with me. I'm overboard, and I can't swim. God only knows why I let you in. You and me, and the siren songs you sing. You've taken hold over me.  
The anchor in my chest begs me to stop, and rest my limbs and go to sleep. And as the waves crash down, my ears ring with the sound, the promise of the deep."- Young Guns: Daughter of the Sea_**

* * *

Each morning often brought on new surprises and new chances, but they weren't always wanted or really good. Unhappily realizing that it was morning, Will stirred from his sleep, sitting up and running calloused fingers through his hair.

Or, he tried and only failed.

Frowning, Will realized his hands were tied and bound by light brown rope. His eyes followed the length of it and saw it wrapped around another man's arm. It was an unfamiliar face, both foreign and tanned by the sun.

Shippo felt a tug at the rope and looked over his shoulder. So the guy had finally woke up? He had partially thought he would as he was being tied, but he hadn't. He tugged the rope back, harder, and pulled him to his feet.

"Let's go." He hissed out through sharp teeth. He knew the man wouldn't understand a word he said, as he spoke in his native tongue. This pleased him. When he didn't move, Shippo drew his sword and pointed it towards him, along the front of his neck. "Come," he tugged once more, and the man followed.

He pushed him in front of him and set the point of his blade in the middle of his back, using it to usher him into walking. They got to the deck of the ship and he handed the tied man off to Ayame.

"I think that's the last." He spoke, this time in English. "Where has Kagome gone off to? She's the one that told us to get them all."

Ayame shrugged and picked the rope up from where it had drug along the floor, pulling her captive over to where the rest were being held by Sango and Miroku. "I think she went with Koga to search the rest of the ship."

He nodded and looked over the group before him. Shippo walked towards Sango and draped an arm across her shoulder. "Anyone interesting?"

"What do you plan to do?"

Sango turned towards a female among the group. She held her hands up and shrugged. "I dunno, maybe kill you. Or perhaps leave you stranded. Whatever Capt'n tells us to do."

"And just where is this Captain of your's?" Will asked.

"I'm here." A bell like voice spoke, stealing everyone's attention. They turned to spot a small girl of oriental descent, just like the others of the group. Her eyes were lined by black liner, drastically bringing out the exotic, blue jewels.

Most of her wardrobe was shades of blue. It was a color that looked absolutely perfect on her.

Long black hair tumbled in thick waves all the way down her back and to her waist. Jewels and other charms adored the black mass, and several strands were weaved into clean braids and pinned back under the blue bandana resting upon her head.

Several little gold and silver earrings went up the sides of her ears. Seven on the left, five on the right.

Her lips, petal pink in color, were parted in a sly and cheeky grin, revealing a mouth full of surprisingly solid teeth. The right top canine tooth, however, was replaced by a bright silver fake one.

She turned her attention from the faces of her friends to look without interest at the captured hostages. "Shall we continue on?" She whispered as she approached them.

"Why have you taken us hostage?" Will asked, silencing himself when a delicately crafted blade was set against his neck. Blue met dark brown as she stared him down. She removed her attention from him and went over the faces of his companions. Her eyes were not cold, but taunting, challenging them to do something. That was slim, and she seemed to know, and enjoyed it.

The sun caught on the sharp edge of her blade, aimed for his neck, displayed a powerful warning. "What is your name, boy?" She whispered, stepping up to him and pressing the blade more against him.

"William Turner." He eventually gave, reluctant to do so. He watched as a smirk colored her lips again. He heard her laugh and remove the blade.

"It would be best for you not to speak so boldly towards me, Mr. Turner." Kagome advised, examining the blade for any smudges. "I can be unpredictable and strange. Next time I might not hesitate to spill your blood." She traced her fingers alongside his face and down his neck where she had set the blade. "Understand, boy?" Kagome didn't wait for his answer when she moved away from him, turning to the Captain of the ship tied with the rest.

"Looks like we've found Mr. Jack Sparrow, everyone." She looked over to the others of her own crew, "and his bizarre crew." Kagome walked towards the man and crossed her arms. "Now, how is it that my crew has managed to get you tied up and trapped like this, Mr. Sparrow?"

"I believe I can say that rum has played its part." Jack told her, "speaking of which, do you have any?"

Kagome snatched him by the two braids of his beard, hearing him yelp in pain. "Then I suppose it's time to leave the rum to the big boys, hm?"

"That will never happen." He gave a small smile, "I kinda figured you would know, after all."

"Do not speak as if you know me, Jack." Kagome growled, "because I can assure you that you don't."

"What a load of ballocks!" He snapped at her, "you're still the same little brat, Kagome."

Kagome dropped her sword and slapped Jack hard across the face. His head snapped to the side and everyone fell silent, eyes going to the red-faced girl.

"Did you deserve that one?" Will asked during the silence, "or was it not needed."

"No, that one was completely deserved." Jack supplied and turned his face back towards Kagome. "Feel better now, darlin?"

"I dunno." Kagome hissed, slapping him again on his other cheek. "You tell me."

"Slapping me won't fix anything." He told her. "now, untie us all and tell me why you did this."

"Originally I was planning on killing all of you, or feeding you to the sharks, and possibly take this ship, but then I realized you were on board." Kagome told him as if it were nothing, not moving to untie him. "But now I realized it's fun to see you tied up. Your words have made me angry, so that way you shall stay- all of you will."

She turned on her heel and looked towards Sango.

"Now, now, deary." Jack spoke, "you don't want to keep us tied up."

"Um, yeah, I think I do, Jack." Kagome turned and gave him a cold smile. "At least for a little while longer until I know you can't stop me from doing as I please." She handed Sango her necklace and nodded towards the other boat. "Get only the things that can be traced back to us from that ship, we continue forward on this one."

"You're leaving your ship behind?"

"It's not ours." Kagome waved it off, "we stole it not long ago. No doubt the original people it belonged to are looking for it. This kills two birds with one stone." She looked towards Shippo and Koga, "you two keep an eye on them. Don't undo their bonds until I say they may be freed."

She heard Ayame howl out in excitement. "We're hijacking this pretty ride!" Kagome looked over her shoulder and spotted the red head at the wheel.

"Indeed we are." Kagome smirked and walked towards her.

* * *

Panda: So, any thoughts on how Jack and Kagome know one another? I already have it decided, but when it is revealed… well I might wait until later for more of a comedy value.  
Penguin: Until next time, everyone! We hope you enjoyed, and feedback is greatly appreciated.

 ** _TsukiyoTenshi_** : **_You asked a very important question we probably should have answered in the first post, but we are picking up kinda at the end of the first movie and middle-ish of the second. Instead of staying where he would have at the end of the Curse of the Black Pearl, Will is aboard the crew with Jack._**

 ** _Hope that clarifies it all up!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Summary: Eyes as deep as the blue ocean greeted them. They were not cold, but taunting, challenging them to do something. That was slim, and she seemed to know, and enjoyed it. The sun caught on the sharp edge of her blade, aimed for his neck, displayed a powerful warning. "Looks like we've found Mr. Jack Sparrow, everyone."_**

 _Pairing: William Turner x Kagome. [Slight] Jack Sparrow x Sango_

Disclaimer: We do not own IY of PotC. Each belong to their respected owners.

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

 **" _Man I'm in deep, I'm drifting lost within myself, yeah. Cause I'm in league, I'm in a tryst with the daughter of the sea, and she will have her way with me. I'm overboard, and I can't swim. God only knows why I let you in. You and me, and the siren songs you sing. You've taken hold over me.  
The anchor in my chest begs me to stop, and rest my limbs and go to sleep. And as the waves crash down, my ears ring with the sound, the promise of the deep."- Young Guns: Daughter of the Sea_**

* * *

She could feel the glare of those burning in her back as she situated herself in front of the wheel. Ayame was still present by her side, hands wrapped firmly onto the handles of the wheel. She could hear the redhead singing under her breath, slowly growing louder and louder.

Kagome laughed, both caused by her friend's pleasant attitude and the scowls being permanently marked into her back. She threw her arm over Ayame's shoulder, leaning in close to her, and began to sing loudly with her.

 _"Across the seas and through whatever weather,_  
 _come my friends and sing out!_  
 _We scream, we shout,_  
 _Risky living, tis what we're 'bout!_

 _Rough waters be our home,_  
 _the company of our friends our own._  
 _For tis matters not of whom ye be,_  
 _we be pirates,_  
 _and we pirates will always roam!"_

Ayame and Kagome finished their singing and laughed loudly together as well. Kagome spotted Sango boarding the boat once more for the final time and gave Ayame the say so to start moving. The red haired girl wasted no time.

" _Yahoo_!" She cried once more, taking Kagome's offered compass, "let's get this baby moving!"

Kagome gave her a nod and walked over to Miroku, where he stood talking with Sango. She retrieved her necklace from her friend.

"Where we heading?" Miroku asked her, only for Kagome to shrug.

"I suppose we're resuming the previous path." Kagome tied her necklace around her neck once more and looked over her shoulder. "I mean, if we keep going we're bound to hit land again sometime soon. Or it's safe to assume that."

"And what of them?" He motioned over his shoulder to the group of people still watching them as they spoke.

"What about 'em?" She frowned, "oh, I get it." She laughed and looked at them, meeting Will's glare with a sweet smile. "I suppose we could always leave them on the first patch of land we get to." Kagome adjusted her shirt in the front, straightening it out, as she walked towards them, Miroku following behind her. "Or, if I wanted to be mean I could make 'em swim for their lives, but…" She paused beside Will, "I'm not up for being mean today. Plus I don't trust them not to try and fight if we untie them."

"Then don't untie them." Koga snapped and approached her, "throw all of 'em off at some beach."

Kagome shrugged and pretended to think it over. "This is too simple of a conversation to be hosting at this time." She crossed her arms and began to tap her foot as she thought to herself. After a few minutes had passed, she sighed and sat down on her knees in front of them all.

"Y'know, fellas?" She began, "perhaps it wouldn't hurt to untie you all. Perhaps it'd be interesting to see if any of you are even remotely a challenge for me." Kagome closed her eyes and leaned forward, arms reaching for Will's bound hands. She set her palms on his wrist before she opened her eyes and chuckled, pulling herself back once again as she got up from the floor. She turned her head to look to her side, smirking as she looked back towards Will. "I suppose I've changed my mind, mate."

Whether it was on purpose or accident, a sharp piece of glass had been left on the floor, just a few inches in front of where Kagome had sat down. Will noticed not long after she had walked away, taking all of her companions with her, and, using his foot, he slid the peculiarly placed item closer to him, hiding it under his leg.

It had to of been a trick set up by her, the timing of it showing up revealing it to be set up by Kagome. He was mostly curious as to why she had set it there, or refused to pick it up. He turned his head to the side, catching sight of several swords set to the side. It was all perfectly set up, even her attitude and words played their part.

So, she was hoping he'd free himself? Did she truly buy into that he wouldn't see through her little set up? Or perhaps she knew, and only wished to watch him waste his only chance at freeing himself.

Either way, one of them would end up playing a fool at either end of the obvious set up. He decided what he would do, and wasted no time in cutting his bindings with the glass.

Will glanced towards Kagome, catching her blue eyes focused on him as she spoke to the redhead at the wheel. A victorious smirk colored her lips as if he had done exactly what she wanted, and he most likely had.

He quickly grabbed a sword from the few on the side and drew the blade, casting the sheath aside. He turned just in time to feel the cool metal of Kagome's sword to his neck.

"I had to give you the opportune." She told him with a grin, "you been non stop glaring at me. I figured it'd be polite to give you a chance to get over your staring obsession you happen to have with my backside." She took a step forward, causing him to step back before he got cut by the blade pressed hard against his adam's apple. "Of course, if you'd like a better view, all you must do is ask."

Will knocked her sword away from him with his own, the sharp "clang" of metal ringing loudly out around them. "I knew it was all a set up by you."

"I knew that." Kagome smirked, shoving him back and swinging for his shoulder. Her sword was blocked and she was shoved back. "I was also just hoping you'd be stupid enough to let it all slip past you, because you wouldn't want to fall for an obvious trap." She flipped backwards to dodge the sharp point of his blade from digging into her stomach. "You gonna actually fight me or make a fool of yourself?"

"Who decided I was fighting you?"

"I did, you did, we both did." Kagome matched his blade with her own, shoving it back and knocking him off balance. "Shame on me for assuming you might be a challenge for me, boy." She snapped and turned on her heel, a smirk present on her face. "Now I see you're nothing to worry about. You don't have to be tied up, for you are too weak for me to be worried about." She heard him get back up on his feet, and her smirk got wider. Just as he tried to trap her between him and the blade he wielded, she grabbed his wrist and hefted him over her shoulder and to the ground. Kagome dropped down to the ground beside him and met his eyes. "Ready to fight me, now?"

Kagome jumped back just in time to dodge being struck by the sword hilt. She rocked her weight backwards and did a backflip to put more space between them. Her laugh rang out around the entirety of the ship. She set hooded eyes on him and coaxed him towards her with a grin. "Do I have to insult you to get a decent fight out of you?" Her grin returned to a smirk and she shrugged. "Strange if you ask me, but, hey, some people have that as a fetish."

"I believe it isn't right to hit a woman." Will countered, "no matter how irritating they are."

Kagome's face went blank at that and she lowered her sword. She cocked an eyebrow and shrugged. "Well, I believe that, too, yet I'm still fighting you, aren't I?"

She met his glare with a smile and wiggled her fingers in a wave. She felt decent enough to label that as the final straw and dodged as he swung his sword at her neck again.

At last, a fight sought for stirred up between them.

She blocked his shot and knocked him back with her shoulder, dancing back a few steps with a taunting hop in her step. She spun to the side when he charged her, catching his blade with her own and tugging him to her. The edge of her blade slid up his arm, tearing his shirt a bit. Before she could get away once more, Kagome found herself curled in his grasp, the blade of his sword pressed to her throat and his arm around her chest.

Almost reflexively, Kagome tugged her head back and slammed it into his chin. She was much shorter than him, but she managed to hit her target and get him to release her. Kagome spun around on her heel and watched him rub his chin. Taking her chance, Kagome rushed him and swung her sword against his neck, kicking her leg out and knocking him down on his back. The tip of her sword was pressed hard against his chest.

Will reached up and grabbed her wrist, pulling himself up and throwing her to the ground in the process. He took hold of her loose shirt and trapped her between himself and the railing of the boat, his sword against her neck.

Pinned against the railing of the edge of the boat, Kagome finally lowered her sword. Her cheeks were flushed a bright red color from the tiring back and forth. With a smirk, she met his eyes.

"You win, Mr. Turner."

"Do I truly, or are you just giving up?"

"Neither." Kagome pushed him away and walked back towards the others. "Figure it out for yourself." She glanced towards her friends and gave the say so to untie the rest of them.

She paused beside Miroku and looked out in the distance with him.

"What was the purpose of that?" He asked her, glancing down at her.

"I'd do it to anyone who had a staring problem with me." Kagome commented honestly, "however, considering he still is, I find it humorous."

"You beat Koga out of his fascination with your physique, why not do the same to him?"

She smirked and shrugged. "I believe it'd be much harder to break his habit than it was to do so for Koga." She turned on her heel and began to head towards Sango. "Perhaps it'll be worth it to let him keep his." Kagome laughed and continued on her way.

At the very least it was flattering, she concluded.

* * *

Panda: I debated a bit on the fight or not, but in the end I decided to go for it. I hope it wasn't too terrible.  
Penguin: The song sung by Ayame and Kagome was made up on the spot so it might also be terrible. Anyway, thanks for reading and feedback is greatly appreciated. Until next update!


	4. Chapter 4

**_Summary: Eyes as deep as the blue ocean greeted them. They were not cold, but taunting, challenging them to do something. That was slim, and she seemed to know, and enjoyed it. The sun caught on the sharp edge of her blade, aimed for his neck, displayed a powerful warning. "Looks like we've found Mr. Jack Sparrow, everyone."_**

 _Pairing: William Turner x Kagome. [Slight] Jack Sparrow x Sango_

Disclaimer: We do not own IY of PotC. Each belong to their respected owners.

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

 **" _Man I'm in deep, I'm drifting lost within myself, yeah. Cause I'm in league, I'm in a tryst with the daughter of the sea, and she will have her way with me. I'm overboard, and I can't swim. God only knows why I let you in. You and me, and the siren songs you sing. You've taken hold over me.  
The anchor in my chest begs me to stop, and rest my limbs and go to sleep. And as the waves crash down, my ears ring with the sound, the promise of the deep."- Young Guns: Daughter of the Sea_**

* * *

Kagome and her crew were not talkative people, much more comfortable with the silence around them than others would be. The raven haired girl leaned over the railing of the ship and glanced downwards into the blue abyss below her.

She realized then that it had been quite some time since she had last just enjoyed being on the water. She sighed and closed her eyes, leaning forward and placing her chin on her folded arms. Someone stepped up behind her and set their hand beside her on the railing. Kagome opened one eye and glanced to the side, sighing again, before looking out towards the endless sea.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I'm curious," Jack began, "but I am also aware that you are unlikely to share with me, so, therefore, how can I trust you to even tell me the truth?"

"I am a woman of my word, Jack." Kagome answered, "unless my word is untrue, then, in that case, there is every possible reason to doubt that particular word." She stood back at her full height and looked back at him. "However, as a woman of my word, I often see no reason to tell a word that is untrue, unless I, in fact, am not aware that is untrue. In that case, it isn't my problem."

"Your logic at it's finest."

"It's similar to your own, is it not?" Kagome retorted, turning away from him. "Although, my logic is better than yours in every possible way, because it is, in fact, my logic and not yours." She met his eyes when she looked over her shoulder, smirking at him. "I believe that island up ahead would be a perfect drop off spot, dear Jack."

"For who?"

"You." Kagome laughed, "I'm afraid I like your crew more than I ever liked you." She glanced towards them before meeting Jack's dark eyes. "So sorry to say our reunion will have to be cut short, but I know you understand." She stepped up to him, setting her hands on his arms and giving them a quick pat. "After all, it's nothing personal," she hissed and yanked herself away from him. "It's for the best."

"I always knew you would one day use those words against me," Jack sighed and closed his eyes, "I just never thought it'd be so soon."

"Don't tell me you expect forgiveness." She gave a dry laugh and turned to walk away, Jack following close behind. "Do you even know anything of forgiveness?"

"I can tell that you do not." Jack held his hand up, "for if you did you would know that there often is no such thing, just the swallowing of pride and going on with your life."

"What do you know of swallowing your pride?" She snapped, "if I recall correctly, your pride has always been there."

"And your bitterness remains and continues to get stronger."

" _Bitter_?" Kagome looked at him, wide eyed. "Oh, no, no, no, no, Jack. You haven't even seen my bitter side yet, I assure you of that. You have only witnessed my anger. My bitterness is harsher than any frigid winter storm, colder than any arctic ice cap, more toxic than the very taste of poison, Jack." She yanked him down onto her level, well aware of the attention being placed upon them by the others on the ship. "Don't you _ever_ tell me I am being bitter, Jack. You don't even know what bitterness is." As she finished, her voice dropped down to a deathly silent whisper and she stepped away from him. "You aren't even worth my bitterness."

"We're making a stop at that island not far off the west side." Kagome called out to Ayame before she closed her mouth and shook her head. "You know what, scratch that." She turned back towards Jack with a sneer present on her face. "I hope you can swim, you bastard."

"What are we doing?" Sango called out, asking Kagome her intentions. "Are we stopping?"

"No," she replied with an innocent smile. "Instead of causing us unneeded trouble, dear ole Jack is just gonna jump and swim for it." Kagome made her way to the front of the ship, "Koga, why don't you give him a helpful hand since he wants to be such a doll to us."

"Now wait just one second, Kagome." Jack held his hands up, shying away from Koga when he reached to take his wrist. "You know you don't really want me to jump. You're just upset."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Upset? Now, why on the glistening blue ocean would I be upset?" She turned towards him and continued to look at him with the same innocent smile. "I'm afraid I do wish to see you jump." Kagome turned on her heel and gave an indifferent wave. "See ya."

Guided by Koga, and the help of Shippo, they managed to get Jack up on the plank of the ship. Those of Kagome's crew prevented Jack's from getting to him.

"Any final words to everyone, Jack?" Kagome asked.

"A few," he nodded, "I'd like to say-!" His speaking was cut short when he suddenly took a tumble backwards and into the water, a faint scream coming from where he had fell. It was silent on the ship and Kagome turned.

"Good riddance." She hissed and walked away, not bothering to spare the sea he had fallen into a final glance. "We're moving forward."

Ayame resumed her place at the wheel as the others kept the remainders of their captured hostages under control.

"You have quite the history with Jack, it would seem." Will looked towards Kagome, the girl standing a ways away from him.

"Huh?" She blinked and looked at him, only to shake her head with a laugh. "Not at all," she responded with a cruel sneer.

"It's apparent when you lie." Will continued to pester her, "it won't change anything."

"And it's apparent when you stare." Kagome snapped back. "You gonna quit that, or no?"

Will fell silent for a second, noticing how she refused to meet his stare, let alone look up from the floorboards of the ship. Her eyes were clouded with anger and pain and her shoulders were tense. "It must've hurt you quite a bit," he finally spoke.

Kagome picked her head up to glance at him. A small trace of surprise vanished right as it appeared, melting into a look of cold annoyance. "Whatever the hell you're talking about," she snorted, "I haven't a clue, but it doesn't matter." She stretched her arms high into the air and walked away from him, not bothering to spare him a single glance again.

Will watched her walk away with a look of curiosity. It confused him.

Just what were her seemingly nonexistent, to her, ties with the pirate that was Jack Sparrow?

* * *

Panda: New update. It took a little longer to post than I anticipated, but I got a new puppy and she is both clingy would not stop trying to get in my lap every time I sat down to type.  
Penguin: Just so you know, the puppy is the cutest thing ever. My cat doesn't really like her, though, so playdates are a no go. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
